Blackout
by TotalFaxness
Summary: Fang tries to make a move on Max during a blackout. Better then it sounds


**IGGY: Hey people!**

**Me: Hey, I took Iggy.**

**IGGY: Not very nice, is she?**

**Me: Ignore him... I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**IGGY: (whispers) Wait until max finds me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV.<strong>

''Yeah mom, you and Ella can stay, but we don't have power neither.'' I said as I watched Iggy light the last candle. I was watching him closely, I don't trust him with things that make or have fire.

''Oh it's okay, We just need to get out of our neighborhood it's mad! Trees, wires, leaves are everywhere.'' My mom said through the phone.

''Oh that stinks, so I'll see you later?'' I asked.

''Yes sweetie, bye.'' My mom said and hung up.

I hung up and put my cell in my pocket.

''Ow!''. I heard coming from the hall.

''Man, even with razor sharp vision it's hard to see.'' Gazzy said as he approached the candle light.

''Yep, my mom said we might have the power out for two days.'' I announced.

''Ugh!'' I heard Fang say.

''Where are you Fang?'' Even in the dark I can make out figures, but there wasn't one where I heard him.

''Right next to you.'' He said and waved his hand, so he would appearer.

I gasped his nose was almost touching mine.

''Sorry.'' he backed up. ''Didn't mean to scare you.''

''Its fine.'' I mumbled.

''So, Ella and Dr. Martinez are coming?'' Fang asked.

''I just said that.'' I answered.

Fang nodded and left.

''That was weird.'' Gazzy said once he was sure Fang was in another room.

I just nodded.

**Fang pov.**

I was just laying on my bed trying to figure this out.

I wanted to make a move on Max.

In the dark it would be easier, right?

So here is my plane so far, I make sure Max is in a room alone, I go up to her don't say anything and kiss her. But what do I next?

I'm sure Max might run away, or hopefully kiss me back.

''Ugh.'' I groaned out loud.

This is too annoying! I HATE love.

**MAX POV.**

''Mom!'' I put my arm around her. Even though I see her a lot, i'm always happy to see her again.

''What about me?'' Ella asked.

I let go of my mom and hugged Ella.

''Thank you.'' Ella said and laughed.

Ella let go of me. ''Where is Iggy?''

''In his room.'' I answered.

Ella ran inside to Iggy's room.''

Where is Fang? I thought

I walked into his room, I think.

''Fang?'' I asked.

''Hmm?'' I heard.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah, why?'' He asked.

''Nothing, you just seem distance.'' I answered.

''Hm.'' He answered.

I made a confused face, even though he couldn't see it. I left his room.

I need to figure out whats wrong with him.

**FANG POV.**

I know she came in here, and I didn't make a move.

I was going to, but I guess I was...scared?

I don't get scared! I thought to myself.

I'm going to make my move now!

I walked out of my room.

I saw a figure of a girl, a lot likes Max's.

I knew it had to be her.

I walked up to her, and spin her around and crashed my lips onto hers.

They were warm, and...sweet? Kinda like strawberry's? She doesn't wear lip gloss, does she?

She pushed me away. ''No! we can't Fang.'' she said kinda raspingly.

''But-''. I was about to said, but was rudely interrupted.

''I love Iggy! I'm sorry Fang, but this won't work, I love Iggy and Iggy only.'' She said and I heard her walk away.

My mouth hung open.

She _loves _Iggy! IGGY! Why him? She thinks he's a sexist pig! Well at least I though that, we all think that!

I can't even think, my body went numb. I though we had a little something.

I need a fly!

I run to window and flung myself out of it.

I really long fly!

**Max pov.**

I sat down at the table.

We had to order take out.

I really love Chinese.

''This looks so good.'' I said and licked my lips.

''Yeah it does. We haven't had Chinese in forever! OMG we haven't had pizza in awhile either. I love the pizza we get in that city, where was it? I don't really remember, but New York pizza is the best! New York also has the best fash-.''

Angel coved her mouth. ''We get it Nudge''.

Nudge blushed. ''Sorry''. She said sheepishly.

''Okay, DIG IN!'' I said and took my fork giving myself eight dumplings.

Fang was glaring at me.

''There is more, chill.'' I snapped at him.

He didn't say anything. Just stared at me again, as he got his rice.

For awhile things were going good. Nudge was talking up a storm with Ella about New York. Iggy and Gazzy talking about why their latest bomb didn't work. Me and my mom talking, well about a lot of different things. Fang was well sitting there looking, well miserable, thats a new look for him. I noticed Ella staring at him.

''Fang?'' She asked.

''Hm?'' He answered looking up from his plate.

''I'm sorry things happened the way they did.'' She said

''What?'' He asked.

''You know, for earlier.''

''What happened earlier?'' He asked her.

''You kissed me.'' Ella answered.

Fang started choking on air. All of our mouths hung open.

Iggy jumped out of his seat. ''You kissed my girlfriend!'' He yelled at Fang, extremely pissed.

''No I-.'' Fang stopped and eyes widened.

Iggy knocked down a candle. ''How! I thought we were bros!'' He yelled.

''Dude, I didn't mean to kiss Ella.'' He said calmly as he regained his normal face.

My mouth was still opened. I wanted to cry! Ella my sister! Why am I freaking out?, we're not even together. He can kiss whoever he wants. I assured myself. But I didn't feel any better.

''You can't accidentally kiss someone!'' Iggy yelled and curled his hand into fits.

''I thought Ella was Max.'' Fang said and glanced at me.

Now we were all silent.

Fang walked away.

''I need to talk to him.'' I mumbled and walked into his room.

''Fang?''

''Leave!''.

''No.''

He sat on his bed.

''Sorry for what happened.'' He said and laid on his stomach.

''No, Fang what do you mean about you meaning to kiss me?'' I asked and sat next to him.

Normally I hate talking about feelings, but I can tell it's hurting him, and well my mother instincts came into play.

He shook his head.

He wasn't acting like him.

''Fang please.'' I asked.

''Why does it matter you'll blow me off anyway. Just like you always do run away, why should I try anymore?'' He spilled out.

I was a little taken back.

''Sorry.'' Fang said.

Before I realized what I was doing, I kissed the back of his head.

He turned to look at me.

I kissed his cheek.

We were both not acting like ourselves. I guess love does that to a person.

''What did you do that for?'' Fang asked he looked happy, confused, and...scared. 1 thing you never get out of him.

''Because I love you, even if you kissed my half- sister.'' I smiled.

He cracked a little side smile.

''So what does this mean?'' He asked.

''It means I'm giving us a chance.'' I smiled.

Now he really smiled.

''Aww!'' I heard from the door.

Just before, I was about to open the door the lights came on!

I stopped and grinned at Fang.

''Yes! No more blackout''. I exclaimed

Fang shrugged. ''I kinda like blackouts''.

''Why?'' I asked. Who likes them? I thought.

''It brought me closer to you.'' He said

I blushed and looked away.

''Its official their together!'' I heard, Nudge say.

I opened the door to see Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and my mom standing at the door, all grinning sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! and yes Iggy is still here MWHAHAHA!<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
